


Home is where the heart is.

by Hazzathecurly



Category: One Direction
Genre: Home, I hate myself, M/M, all I know is that Larry is real, larry - Freeform, sigh, why would i even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzathecurly/pseuds/Hazzathecurly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home. What is home really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where the heart is.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I wrote this in the middle of the night and idk if its good but I was feeling it so here:

Home

Home is lazy days on the sofa. With the Telly running in the background. Soft touches and meaningful glances. The simple feeling of each other's company

Home is late nights working. Sometimes until dawn. Yet feeling renewed as soon as the other walked into the room. It made it all worth it.

Home is pre-show rituals. The feeling adrenaline rushing at the thought of just being caught. Sneaking around dressing areas. Making out against walls. The all very familiar taste of each other.

Home is clothing. Simple pieces of fabric that caused comfort. Cuddling T-shirts and jumpers when away from each other. Just aching for the moment they will meet again.

Home is early morning breakfasts. The sizzling sound of the pan with the warmth of the sun flooding through the windows. Finding new recipes online that would most likely end in disaster. That was ok though. It's always fun while it lasts.

Home is secret get aways. Stunts bought them time. It wasn't fair but it was worth it. Long nights under the Paris moon or brunch in a vine yard near Barcelona. All their worries on pause. Even if it was just for just a few days.

Home is the fights. When they are both tired and annoyed. Words that were not meant. Things that want to be taken back. Slammed doors. Shattered glass. And yelling. Until everything calms down and they find a way back. They always do.

Home is family time. When both families come together as one. Joined by compassion and love. Like it was meant to be and so it was.

Home is concert days. Serenading each other. Exchanging looks sometimes even a smile. It doesn't seem like much but it means everything. It's all they have to show.

Home is the intimacy. Those few moments they get to spend completely alone. Hands roaming all over. Lips pressing on skin. It's warm. It's comfortable. It's safe.

Home is long embraces. The sound of quiet as they hold each other as if they were holding the entire universe. Tracing little patterns in each other's backs and inhaling the all comforting scent that was only for them to adore.

Home is the kisses. Short pecks. Passionate snogs. The simple in betweens. The feeling of love and security. They have nobody else they would rather have.

Home is the tattoos. A constant reminder of the promise that they made to each other since day one. A permanent picture on the canvas that is their skin. An untold story that is theirs, and only theirs. A reminder to keep going and to never give up.

 

To Louis; Harry is home 

To Harry; Louis is home

 

It isn't about location for home is where the heart is.

**Author's Note:**

> :) I hate myself too :)


End file.
